Jessica Starn (DW)
|cause_of_death = Bitten by the undead Shot by Connor before reanimation |occupation = Unknown |affiliation = Flake's Camp The Warehouse |family = Robbie Scrap Unnamed Molly Timel |friends = Kristine Sally Grace Berry Melissa |rivals = Unknown |romances = Derrik |portrayedby = Melissa Benoist |theme = Misguided Ghosts - Paramore |firstappearance = Issue 1 |lastappearance = |created_by = AmazingPurry }} Jessica, also affectionatly called Jess or Jessy, is a main character first introduced in Issue 1 of Dead Weight. Surviving alongside her twin brother, Robbie, Jessica is determined to reunite with her daughter. Eager to stay strong, she takes Molly Timel under her wing after her mother's death, hopeful that she'll be able to protect her from the nightmares of their new world. Before the Apocalypse Not alot is known about Jessica's life before the apocalypse except she owned a pet dog, Scrap. It was also revealed that at some point before the apocalypse broke out she was pregnant, it's currently unknown what happened to her child. Dead Weight The Warehouse, Grace and Sabrina Jessica is first seen visiting Robbie on the roof of their safehouse, showing concern for her brother who had been on the roof for a while. Afterwards, she meets Sally while heading to bed. Jessica falls asleep but later she is awoken by Robbie who warns her of a horde beginning to break into their safezone. The siblings manage to escape the warehouse unharmed, coming across their dog, Scrap, in the process. Jessica seemingly wants to go back, possibly to rescue her friends but Robbie takes her away and the trio make their way into the forest, the warehouse uninhabitable. Flake's Camp, Mika The Horde The Specifics and Death Legacy Kiled Victims *Numerous counts of the undead Personality Jessica can be rather closed off to people she has just met. She is sweet, caring and a good listener to those all around her. Although not seeming very well prepared to handle the new world, she relies on her friends to guide her. Death *Oli *Connor *The Undead While in the market looking for people she may know, Connor and other members of The Specifics come through with the undead, planning on keeping them for the next punishment. Before they can store them inside their cage, one of them slips from Oli's hands and ends up biting Jessica. Before she can say goodbye to her friends and brother, Robbie, she succumbs to blood loss. Connor shoots her in the head, much to the distraught of Robbie. Changes Relationships Derrik Robbie Robbie cares very much about his sister, Jessica. Despite it being the end of the world they still find time to joke around and help eachother through situations. It is known that Robbie would do anything to protect her. Sally Sally and Jessica appeared to be good friends. Jessica mentioned to Mika how she used to confide in Sally when things got rough, which shows how they had a bond. Grace Scrap Mika Despite only knowing eachother for a short time, it is shown that they somehow grew close. Mika seemed very fond of Jessica, calling her the sweetest girl she'd ever met. Jessica was visibly shook up by Mika's death. Flake Sammy Jessica seemed to instantly grow fond of Sammy and her sister, Molly. After their mother's death, she took the responsibility to care for them after her passing. During the horde attack on Flake's camp, she had to witness Sammy's death. Molly Jessica seemed to instantly grow fond of Molly and her sister, Sammy. After their mother's death, she took the responsibility to care for them after her passing. Melissa Connor Trivia * * *